SWITCH!
by pinkshadows
Summary: Sasuke has returned after killing orochimaru ans itachi. Sakura accidently does a jutsu and they switch bodies. Sakura's period just chooses the worst time to start! and Naruto picks the worst time to hit in Sakura Rated T borders M PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


Hey! This is my new story and please don't ask were i got the idea from. My mind has become twisted and as my mates say i need to see a councillor. Anyway on with the story.

**Disclaimer:- **duh! I don't own Naruto, if i did do you think I'll be writing this 

enjoy!

Have you ever wondered what happens if Sasuke and Sakura switch bodies? See what they have to do and put up with until Tsunade finds a solution. SasuSaku slight NaruHina. Rated T borders M

* * *

**_Prologue_**

****They were training. Sakura and Sasuke had improved greatly since those days when they were both Genin. Sasuke had defeated both Orochimaru and Itachi two years ago and returned back to the village. They were both ANBU and Sakura had proven to the whole the village that she was no longer that weak girl that needed defending.

The match went on a few more minutes, Sakura was losing. _'Damn I'm losing! Time to use that new jutsu I learnt.'_

"Shōten no Jutsu!" There was a huge a puff of smoke and an ear splitting bang. The smoke slowly cleared and Sakura saw herself standing in front of her. _'Huh?! I'm sure I didn't use the Bunshin no Jutsu.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was winning. Obviously he was stronger than her. There was no way she could win. Then there was a huge puff of smoke and Sasuke found himself looking at…himself. _'What the fuck! I didn't use the Bunshin no Jutsu…SAKURA!!! What the hell did you do?! '_

Once the smoke had completely cleared, Sasuke looked around. He felt weaker. His hips and chest felt strangely heavier. Pink obscured his vision. He reached up touch it when he realised that it wasn't his hand. This hand was smaller and daintier. The pink…it was hair. _'What the hell I'm in Sakura's body!!'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt strange. She felt…taller and… lighter. Her head felt heavy _**(If you people don't understand, its cause Sasuke has such a big ego!)**._ She lifted her hand and inspected it. It was larger and rougher. Her eyes were burning; she thought they were on fire because of all the pain she was experiencing. With no second thought she ran to a nearby pond and studied her reflection. After a few seconds she turned around and whispered hoarsely,

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What happened?"

"How am I supposed to know?! You performed the jutsu."

"B-but-"

"Oi teme!" yelled a certain hyperactive blond. Naruto ran over to Sasuke body. _'No! Naruto go away please!' _Naruto was running so fast he crashed into Sakura in Sasuke's body and they both landed in the pond.

"Naruto," whined a very wet Sakura.

"Huh?! Sakura-chan is there something wrong with teme?"

"Hn."

'_Ramen ramen Huh?! Did Sakura-chan just say hn?' _Naruto believed he was hallucinating. Sakura-chan was acting like teme and teme was acting like Sakura-chan. He sat down and thought about this for a moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke just stood there. This was the first time he was seriously shocked since he found his entire clan slaughtered by his older brother. His prodigy mind kicked in; trying to this…this…problem.

"Oi teme!" _'Great! Naruto just chooses the worst times to appear.'_ Ignoring the dobe; Sasuke was still trying to find a way to solve this. Being in girl's body was bad enough, but being in Sakura's body jut made it worse.

"Huh?! Sakura-chan is there something wrong with teme?"

"Hn." He replied with no emotion in his voice.

"Dobe go away, having you here just makes thing."

"Did you just call me dobe Sakura-chan?"

"Congratulations! As well as being stupid you're now deaf." Naruto crawled up to Sasuke in Sakura's body and whispered,

"Sakura-chan stop hanging round teme, he's becoming a bad influence." Naruto relieved a painful blow to the head from the teme. _'Dobe'._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke walked away from an unconscious Naruto. It was almost evening, and both were exhausted. This was going to be tough. Both were experienced enough in the other gender, but this was a completely different. They walked towards the Hokage tower; hopefully Tsunade will have a solution to this.

* * *

Hope you lyked it! I know its short but i'll TRY to make the next one longer.

Reviews make me happy so please REVIEW!!!

Ja ne


End file.
